encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Nagbabadya
Impending is the 87th episode of produced by GMA Network. It continues from Chapter 32. The official hashtag is #EncantadiaNagbabadya. Plot The episode starts with Hagorn asks her how can he be sure she can be trusted. LilaSari asks her why would she betray her allies. But they all disregard that matter because a war will happen. Hagorn tells Agane to prepare their troops because they will attack Amihan's army. Lira is taking a bath Muyak teaches Lira about the soap in Encantadia. After Lira learned how to use the soap, Muyak leaves. Wahid then appears Lira then commands Wahid thinking he is Muyak to scrub her back which Wahid does. Ybarro appears and asks what's going on. Ybarro was supposed to take it as a minor incident but Wahid commented Asval was going to warn Amihan about their plan but Hagorn appears and tells him he will be in charge of a unit in their army. Asval curses upon hearing that. Alira threatens Asval what if Hagorn knew he is acting as a spy for Amihan's army. The two then battled but was interrupted by Hagorn asking what they're doing. Alira replies they were just fooling around. Hagorn tells them it isn't the time for them to fool around because they are going to a war. After Hagorn left Alira tells Asval not to worry because he is not her target to kill. LilaSari tells Maycka and her sister to join Hagorn so that they would earn his favor. As they proceed, Hitano tells LilaSari that there is nothing left for him to do. LilaSari objects telling him there is, Wahid returns to Sapiro with a black eye. Lira got worried because her father did that to him. Lira then asks Amihan what is the age of Wahid. Amihan just smiles instead of answering her. Amihan senses that the air is telling that there is danger coming. Lira tells her Hagorn had killed her before. Amihan was surprised to hear that and asks Danaya. Danaya tells her it is a long story. Aquil suggests to relocate but Ybarro didn't agree with his suggestion. Danaya tells that whatever is Amihan's decision she will go with, so she asked Amihan what is her decision. Amihan decided that those who didn't want to fight would remain in Sapiro while those who are brave enough to fight for aim and they can expect her to join them in fighting. Danaya tells everyone that the battle won't be held outside Sapiro but at the shoreline. Ybarro then tells everyone to prepare. Lira joins Pao Pao and Imaw in a room. Lira kept calling Imaw "Mamaw" which Pao Pao corrects. Imaw tells Lira to sit with him as he will tell her about the history of Encantadia. Using his staff, the tungkod ng balintataw he showed Lira series of flashbacks from the queen candidacy to the betrayal of Pirena. Lira asks if Imaw knows where Alena is. Hitano goes to the forest Pirena appears to him saying she got nothing worth it from Cassiopea. Hitano tells him to never mind about Cassiopea as Hagorn will depart for battle later bringing Kahlil and Asval with him to attack Amihan's army. Hagorn will leave no one alive but ir will be a good opportunity for them to enter Lireo. Pirena tells Hitano to wait for her in their previous meeting place, the entrance. She will only appear after Hagorn has left the palace. Amihan and Ybarro came to their room to bid. Lira insists she come with them so that he can also defend Encantadia as a Diwata. Imaw exclaims he now understood why Emre didn't give Amihan another child because Lira is enough. Ybarro looked for Wahid but he was nowhere to be seen Ybarro comments that during times of war Wahid always is a coward. Aquil then appears Muros asks if he will join the battle. Aquil replies as their Mashna, it's his duty to protect the Encantado/as. Aquil then asks them if they've seen Alira Naswen because he was looking everywhere for her because he will order her to do some errands but Muros replies they didn't. Alira remembers what happened with her encounter with Ether. Ether had released all her concealed emotions the pain and jealousy she kept inside her. Now Alira can freely unleash the hate inside her without feeling any hesitation. LilaSari asks Hitano why didn't he come with Hagorn. Hitano replies that he only wanted to be near her. LilaSari reminded her that he should be present there so that he would be favorable to Hagorn. Hitano responds how could he be favorable to Hagorn when he doesn't even invite him to join them. LilaSari walks away without saying anything. Before they leave for battle, Amihan tells Lira a few reminders about fear and that she should not leave her side during the battle. Lira assures her she will not do something that would worry her. Amihan tells her there's still missing and a soldier hands the Avatar to Amihan. Lira is happy to have her sword back and asks Amihan where did she found it. Amihan replies she found it in Adhara's camp she then reminds Lira not to lose it again because it is a gift to her. The two then embrace. Muros points out the enemies are coming. Aquil tells Danaya that he will never let her be lost from her sight. Everyone looks at Aquil and Lira comments that "Nagsisimula na ang gera nagawa mo pang humugot." Muros tells everyone to wait because he saw someone. He then goes to Aquil and shows him Alira is at Hagorn's side. Hagorn asks Alira about her report. She tells him it seems they have no plans of letting them go anywhere near Sapiro. Hagorn decides Maycka and Asval Hagorn tels their Mashna to let them know they are already there. Two Hathors starred beating the drums. Hagorn then tells Kahlil that Lira is there and he should kill her. Major Events * Hagorn believes Alira. They plan to ambush the location of the resistance while bringing Kahlil. * Amihan sensed through the air that danger is coming. They all plan to fight the enemy. * It is later revealed that Ether used poison on Alira while she ran away from the base. It removed her doubts of not telling Hagorn where Amihan's base is. * Imaw tells Lira and Pao Pao on what happened to Encantadia through the Tungkod. * LilaSari tells Myca to follow Hagorn, to prove themselves. * Hitano tells Pirena about Hagorn's plans. Pirena tells him to wait for her at the gate of Lireo. * Lira persuades her parents to accompany them to fight. Her parents are proud for her persuasion. * Aquil finds out through Muros that Alira is with Hagorn. Videos Category:Episodes Category:2016 series Week 18 Category:Encantadia 2016 episodes